


Star Falls: Increasing Danger

by TheHylianBatman



Series: Star Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sith Lord Darth Cipher continues to conquer more worlds in the Outer Rim, but neither side of the Clone Wars will do anything about it.</p><p>Freighters Ford and Lee Pines have tried to continue their business, but fewer people are looking to ship to the Outer Rim, causing one of them to turn to an alternate form of income.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://www.officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

 

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

 

**  
**

 

**PART II: INCREASING DANGER**

 

The Clone Wars rage on! 6 months have passed, and the rebellious Confederacy of Independent Systems have still not rejoined the Galactic Republic. The Outer Rim is completely torn by war.

 

Darth Cipher has slowly expanded his control, now in charge of a dozen planets in the Outer Rim. The Republic and the Confederacy are aware, but unconcerned.

 

On the surface of another planet, an epic battle rages to decide its fate...

 

* * *

 

"Get down! Sniper!"

 

A trooper threw himself onto another to protect him, getting shot in the left pectoral and dying in the process.

 

"Damn it, Det, why the Hell did you do that?" The trooper underneath him scowled as he shoved his dead friend's body off him, picked up his tossed rifle, and began firing again. He wasn't sure where he was firing, due to the heavy smoke that had covered the landscape, but he knew it was where the bolts nearing him were coming from, and that's probably where the enemy was.

 

He took aim as best he could, and continued firing.

 

"Wait, wait! Cease fire!"

 

Free immediately repeated the order, spreading it to anyone who could hear.

 

"Cease fire! Cease fire!"

 

The colored bolts of gas stopped whizzing through the air, and, suddenly, the smoke and dust blew away, as though pushed by an invisible force.

 

Whispers broke out.

 

"It's him!" "It's Master Cipher!" "He actually joined us on the battlefield?"

 

Free couldn't see, but in the middle of the suddenly-cleared area (which was shaped like a circle), there was a man wearing a brown cloak and hood holding a green sword made of energy in his right hand, his left raised above his head and splayed, his face towards the earthy ground. His arm slowly descended, and his head slowly raised with it. He began speaking, but it was amplified beyond any possible human shout.

 

"People of Tywod, hear me! Hear me in your homes and at your jobs! I care not for your allegiance in this petty war, and I care not about your personal grievances! I know there are those of you not satisfied, and, with whatever it may be, I promise I can help you! Join my cause, and together, we can make your personal world, your real world, and every world a better place! Join me, Tywod!"

 

The local militia that had been fighting against Cipher's mix-match army lowered their weapons.

 

"Perfect. Return to your bases; someone from me will be along eventually to start the conversion."

 

* * *

 

  
Cipher strode onto the bridge of the  _Vengeance_ , and reached the holographic display in the middle.

 

"Raise Admiral Minar."

 

"Yes, sir." An anonymous trooper said from the side, and, with a few button presses, Admiral Minar's visage appeared in front of Cipher.

 

"What is it, Master?"

 

"Tywod has fallen. We need to plan our next move."

 

"Yes, sir. I'll send down a shuttle immediately."

 

* * *

 

  
On the bridge of the  _Defender_ , the flagship of the fleet, Cipher and Admiral Minar stood in front of an identical table, a map of the galaxy laid out in front of them.

 

"That's now 13 worlds returned to the Ocular Empire, Master."

 

"Yes, all with minimal conflict, as was the plan. Which world will take us closer to the Core, Admiral? I need to eliminate the Jedi; they will only become a problem later."

 

"Well, in that case, we want to move towards Lutune."

 

The Admiral pointed at the planet in question, and the map zoomed in, the small holographic orb turning red.

 

"It takes us both closer to Naboo and closer to the core. It'll be nothing but beneficial to the Empire."

 

"Does the planet produce anything?"

 

"The planet has a very high compressed mineral content."

 

"Gemstones? Ooh, that's fantastic."

 

"Indeed, master. The planet is particularly rich in diamonds."

 

"Fantastic. Admiral, arrange the fleet. We depart for Lutune within the next rotation."

 

* * *

 

"I told you, boss, I can't go to Lutune! We're supposed to be going the complete other direction!"

 

"Ah don't care, Ford Pines! Ah need a competitive gunrunner taken out! Deal with it!"

 

"But boss-"

 

Ford didn't get to finish his clandestine conversation, as the holographic image of his snake-like boss disappeared. He sighed as he returned the holographic emitter to his pocket, and turned down the hall to return to the bridge.

 

  
The door to the bridge of the  _Glass Shard_ slid open, and Ford walked in and took his seat.

 

"Oh, good, you're not dead."

 

"Shut your face, poindexter. Where are we?"

 

"We just came out of hyperspace over Farstine. Trigalis is just a jump away."

 

"Alright, let's get a move on."

 

  
"Hang on, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a moment.  _Don't_ touch my hyperdrive."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ford said, waving his hand at his brother, who stood and left the bridge.

 

Mabel moved aside to let her uncle pass, and then stepped into the bridge and stood behind his chair.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Lutune. It's a beautiful place, lotsa mountains."

 

Mabel got a grumpy look on her face.

 

"That's not what Uncle Lee said earlier."

 

"What did he say?"

 

"He said we were going to Trigalis."

 

"Pssh, Trigalis? Nobody's ever heard of that place, it might as well not exist! No, we're going to Lutune. It's the gem of the Outer Rim."

 

"Isn't that Naboo?"

 

Ford gained the same grumpy look.

 

  
"No. Naboo is in the  _Mid_ Rim."

 

"Oh." Mabel put a disappointed look on her face, casting her eyes to the floor. Ford didn't notice.

 

  
"Alright, lemme just..." Ford toyed with the joystick on the console, maneuvering the ship to point towards Lutune. But Mabel was right; the  _Shard_ was supposed to be taking some clothes to a small town on Trigalis.

 

But Ford knew his job would pay more.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger, Chapter 1  
> Work Code: THB0010.1  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): IlanaNight  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, July 26th - Saturday, July 27th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> Logo image by http://tenmileswide.deviantart.com/  
> All information concerning Lutune courtesy of http://archiveofourown.org/users/IlanaNight


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

Lee was just exiting the bathroom when he felt the ship fall into hyperspace.

 

  
_Damn it, Ford_ , he thought as he marched angrily towards the bridge. With an angry press to the button, the door opened. Ford was looking at Mabel, who was standing behind his chair.

 

"-why you can't tell- Lee!"

 

  
"What did you do?! I explicitly said " _Do not touch my hyperdrive!_ " Do you even know how to program that thing?!"

 

"I'm not an idiot, Lee! Okay, yes, I'm the pilot when it comes to non-lightspeed travel, but that does not mean-"

 

  
"Oh, yes, it does! I basically  _made_ this hyperdrive, Ford! I'm the only one who should-"

 

"Should what, pilot the ship?! Do you want my job?!"

 

"No, Ford, that's not-"

 

"STOP ARGUING!" Mabel shouted as loudly as she could.

 

"Mabel, go sit on your bunk!" Ford shouted back, though not nearly as loudly.

 

Mabel scowled, her face full of anger, but she obeyed without question, leaving the bridge.

 

"What the Hell made you think you could just use my hyperdrive?"

 

  
"Oh,  _gee_ , I'm  _so_ sorry I messed with your precious hyperdrive!" Ford said, waving his hands around sarcastically.

 

"Don't get that way with me, Ford! Save that tone for Republic officials!"

 

  
"Oh, are you  _still_ hung up about that?! That was months ago, Lee, let it go!"

 

"Absolutely not! You are not supposed to be that flippant and- and defiant when it comes to official people asking official questions!"

 

"Oh, you were just as defiant!"

 

"My defiance had cause, and yours definitely didn't!"

 

  
"Hey, he was going to  _kill_ Mabel! Hear that word, Lee!  _ Kill _ ! As in no longer alive! As in the only member of our family left dead!"

 

  
"Oh, do  _not_ make this about our family, Ford." Lee retaliated in a low tone.

 

Ford opened his mouth as if to return an argument, but snapped it shut again within seconds, choosing instead to simply glare at his twin angrily.

 

Lee exhaled dramatically, and, closing his eyes, rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

 

"Now, where did you set the hyperdrive for?" he asked, taking a seat and inspecting his half of the console.

 

"I don't know. I think I set it for Trigalis, but I'm not sure."

 

"You're not sure? Lightspeed is a risky business, Ford. You have to be sure of everything."

 

"I know, I know. Can't you tell, what, with your fancy sciency gizmos?"

 

"No, I can't. We're flying blind. I guess we'll just have to wait until we get there."

 

Both the brothers sighed heavily, Ford rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

 

"I better go see if Mabel's alright."

 

"Alright." Lee responded, not bothering to look up from his controls.

 

Ford turned and exited the bridge without a word. He approached Mabel's bunk, where she was flat on her back, eyes expressionless, staring at the ceiling. He came up alongside, and put his hands on the edge.

 

"Hey, kid, you okay?"

 

"Why are you guys always arguing?" Mabel asked, her gaze not even wavering.

 

Ford was taken aback for a second, his mouth open, his eyes wide.

 

"W-what doya mean by that, kid?"

 

"I mean you guys are always shouting at each other. Why? What has it ever solved?" She asked, sitting up in her bunk and turning her head to face Ford.

 

"Uh- uh, kid, uh-"

 

"Ford, get in here!"

 

Ford turned his head to his brother's voice, quickly alternating looking between Mabel and the bridge door, before turning to the bridge door and slowly walking towards it, with an apology to Mabel.

 

The bridge door slid open, and Ford slept inside. Lee turned to him momentarily before pointing out to the planet below.

 

  
"That is  _not_ Trigalis! Where did you take us?!"

 

"I don't know! I'm telling you, that computer of yours said Trigalis!" Ford pleaded, quickly taking his seat and grabbing the joystick.

 

"Well, that's impossible! This computer is state-of-the-art!"

 

"Apparently, that means nothing! MABEL! WE'RE GONNA LAND!"

 

Mabel rushed into the bridge, quickly strapping in on her seat.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"We're landing on this planet!"

 

"What planet?"

 

  
"I certainly don't know! Your uncle brought us here! "

 

"Hey, you're her uncle, too!"

 

The ship started shaking as it entered the atmosphere, at entirely the wrong angle and much too fast.

 

"Hang on!" Lee called out.

 

* * *

 

  
The  _Shard_ slowed over a round area in a small town, descending slowly as it landed.

 

The airlock opened and the ramp stretched out as Lee practically ran out, a hand over his mouth. Mabel and Ford strode out after him, Ford with a stupid grin on his face.

 

"See? Told you we'd get here okay!"

 

"You made Uncle Lee sick!"

 

"Oh, he'll be fine. You guys go on into town and resupply, I'll make sure everything's okay here."

 

"I'm not sure Uncle Lee will-"

 

"I don't care right now, kid. Take him into town."

 

Mabel shrugged and joined her Uncle, prepared to take him into town.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger, Chapter 2  
> Work Code: THB0010.2  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): IlanaNight  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Wednesday, July 29th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> All information concerning Lutune courtesy of http://archiveofourown.org/users/IlanaNight


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

  
Mabel came up alongside her uncle, who was hunched over, one hand on his stomach, the other on the  _Shard_ 's hull. He was green-ish in the face.

 

"Are you okay, Uncle Lee?"

 

"Yeah- urk!-" he swallowed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

 

"Well, I'm supposed to take you into town to resupply."

 

"Like Hell I'm doing that," he retorted, standing up straight and turning to face her, "I have to talk to your... uncle..."

 

He trailed off, looking all over the horizon, and not seeing his twin anywhere.

 

"Where in blazes did he go?"

 

"I don't know, I was talking to you."

 

Lee exhaled in exasperation, sending a hand up to the bridge of his nose, rubbing it.

 

"Why is it whenever he does something of consequence, he disappears?"

 

"Maybe because he knows you'll get mad at him?"

 

"Hey, I'm not always mad at him!"

 

Mabel snickered.

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

"I'm not! Remember that time-"

 

"Uncle Lee, let's go," Mabel suggested, and began walking without a response.

 

"Uh, but..." Lee had his finger raised, as if he was about to give a point, and his head rotated, following Mabel as she walked away.

 

  
_That girl is picking up way too much from us_ , he thought.

 

* * *

 

Ford backed into a wall, one pistol out, head rotated down the alley, watching his prey walk unsuspectingly.

 

_Ah want him alive!_

 

Gideon's words rang through his head as he shook off his pervading feelings of betrayal and general anxiety, and steeled his resolve.

 

_Come on, Ford, you got this. Just stun the guy and take him back to the ship._

 

Ford closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned the corner.

 

Without a qualm in the world, Ford fired his blaster, and the blue stun ring came out, engulfing his surprised target, who turned with a shocked look before collapsing.

 

Ford smirked.

 

_That was easy._

 

* * *

 

"What do we even need to buy?"

 

"I don't know, Uncle Ford didn't tell me."

 

"I don't know, either! Why are we even shopping if we don't know what supplies we're getting?!" Lee shouted, raising his arms.

 

"I assumed you knew what we needed; you're the engineer!"

 

  
"I don't know  _everything_ about that ship! Just most things! And  _definitely_ nothing about our supplies!" Lee exclaimed, turning and running back to the ship.

 

"What good is that? We're the ones that go shopping!" Mabel replied, following him.

 

"Mabel, we have more important things to worry about! Your uncle is never good by himself! Just can't behave! We have to get back to the ship!"

 

* * *

 

Ford walked up the ramp, his target bound and gagged over his shoulder.

 

He stepped into the airlock and walked to his bunk, opening the rack underneath it, when, suddenly, he heard the airlock open.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger, Chapter 3  
> Work Code: THB0010.3  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): IlanaNight  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, July 31st, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> All information concerning Lutune courtesy of http://archiveofourown.org/users/IlanaNight


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

Lee and Mabel ran up the ramp back into their ship, getting through the hassle that was the airlock as fast as they could, Lee leading the way.

 

He stepped into the gap between the airlocks and saw his twin, standing there, eyes wide.

 

He had a man bound and help over his shoulder, one arm supporting him, the other opening his rack.

 

  
"What  _exactly_ do you think you're doing?" Lee asked in a very low,  _very_ angry tone.

 

"Um...! I, uh, I-" Ford stuttered, casting glances to the rack and his brother in a quick pace.

 

"Oh, shut your stuttering, pathetic mouth. I bet I know exactly what you're doing, and why you brought us to this back-end resort. You're bounty hunting again, aren't you?"

 

  
"Um, no, that is, uh, 100 percent  _not_ what I was doing."

 

"Then why do you have a man bound and over your shoulder?"

 

  
"Would you believe he's just  _really_ into that sort of thing?"

 

"You are, aren't you?! Who's he for? Jabba? One of the other Hutts?! Oh, please tell me it's not-"

 

"Gideon?"

 

  
"FORDARIAN DENARO PINES! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE AGREEMENT WE MADE?! WE LEFT THAT LIFE BEHIND  _FOREVER_ !" Lee shouted in a louder tone than Mabel had ever heard him use, "HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO KEEP MABEL SAFE WITH GIDEON'S MEN COMING AFTER US?!" He asked hysterically, gesturing broadly to his niece.

 

"Hey, Gideon's men aren't going to come after us if we can get this guy back to him!"

 

"Oh, and like Hell I'm going to let you do that! Are you completely insane?! Why did you decide to do this?!"

 

"Because of the war, Lee! This damn war is making business impossible in the Rims, and the Core is not a place for independent freighters! How else are we going to get money?!"

 

"The jobs will come, Ford! Turning to... this," he paused as he gestured at the man over Ford's shoulder, "is not the answer!"

 

"Then what else do you suggest, Lee?! How are we going to get money without jobs?! And don't tell me we still have enough jobs to support us, because both of us know that's a lie!"

 

"I don't know, Ford!" 

 

There was a slight lull in the conversation as Ford's raised hand slowly lowered back to his side, and he sat on his bunk, putting his face in his hands, his brother's head turning and following him all the way.

 

"I don't know," Lee repeated.

 

Ford dropped the guy into the compartment underneath his bunk, and sat beside his twin, wrapping a hand around him.

 

"I'm sorry, Lee. I know you don't approve of my actions, but I still need to support this family."

 

"This is not the way to do that, Ford. Call Gideon, and call it off. Dump him on someone else."

 

"What?! Lee, you know as well as I do that Gideon won't accept that! He'll kill us all!"

 

"Not if you're reasonable. I definitely don't want to be toting this guy around until we get to Nal Hutta! How long have you been doing this, anyways?!"

 

"Uh..."

 

"Have you been doing it since the start of the war?!"

 

"Uh..." Ford trailed off, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

 

"Oh, I can't believe you! Business was good until battles really started breaking out!"

 

"Hey, I was just taking precautions!"

 

"Oh, sure, you were!"

 

"Lee-"

 

"You both need to stop!" Mabel shouted out.

 

They both turned to look at her.

 

"Can't you see that you guys are just being stupid? Calm down and talk about your problems. Ignore your feelings, and try to be impartial. That's the only way anyone will ever solve anything; understanding the other person's viewpoint."

 

They both kept staring at her, then looked at each other, and then got up and went into the bridge.

 

Mabel didn't hear any shouting.

 

* * *

 

An hour or so later, Ford came out, pulled out his vibroknife, and started slicing at his captive's bounds.

 

"You're letting him go?"

 

"Yep." Ford answered, not bothering to look at Mabel.

 

"Won't that guy get mad?"

 

"Probably, but your uncle insists if we're just calm and rational about it, he'll understand."

 

Mabel shrugged.

 

"Alright, then."

 

Ford sighed.

 

  
"Look, kid, things are probably about to get  _really_ bad. But know, whatever happens, your uncle and I, we're just trying to keep each other alive and protect you. We love you more than anything in the galaxy, Mabel."

 

Ford engulfed Mabel in a bear hug, which Mabel quickly reciprocated, closing her eyes and wrapping her relatively small arms around her big, strong uncle.

 

"I know."

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger, Chapter 4  
> Work Code: THB0010.4  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): IlanaNight  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, August 2nd, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> All information concerning Lutune courtesy of http://archiveofourown.org/users/IlanaNight


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

The gunrunner was thrown to the ground with a thud.

 

"Get lost," said Ford, jabbing his thumb away from the ship.

 

He quickly got off the ground and ran off to whatever criminal exploits he had left.

 

Ford patted his hands together.

 

"Job well done."

 

* * *

 

"When are you calling Gideon?"

 

"I'm on it right now, Lee," Ford answered from the comm station, headset held to his ear with one hand, the other resting on the console.

 

Gideon picked up.

 

"Fordarian Pines, ya better have that bounty for me, or I swear-"

 

"Hang on, Gideon. Look, something came up; I can't bring you the bounty."

 

"WHAT?! That's it, Fordarian, ah am sick of your games! Ah am puttin' a bounty on y'all!"

 

"Wait, Gideon, hang on, at least let me-"

 

The line died.

 

"...explain."

 

Ford stared into the blank screen, dumbstruck.

 

His brother turned to look at him.

 

"What happened?"

 

"He- he didn't accept it."

 

"Well, I could tell that much. What did he say?"

 

"He- he's put a bounty on us," Ford practically whispered.

 

"Speak up, Ford, I can't hear you."

 

  
"I said  _Gideon_ has put a  _ bounty _ on  **_us_ ** !" Ford loudly expressed as he turned to his brother, hand shooting up in a mindless gesture.

 

"What?! I knew it, I knew this deal would go sour!"

 

  
"Wha- this was  _your_ plan! Why'd you suggest it if you knew it wouldn't work?!"

 

  
"I thought it  _would_ work! I just had doubts, because Gideon is a snake in the grass!"

 

"Hey, now is not the time to-"

 

The bridge door slid open, and Mabel stepped in, rubbing her eyes, waking from the accidental nap she took.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"Uh, nothing, Mabel, sweetie," Lee lied, trying to cover up their obviously imminent deaths.

 

He walked up to her, turned her around, and slowly lead her out of the bridge.

 

"Now, go back to your nap, and we'll come wake you when we leave. That's a good girl, go on to bed now."

 

After she stepped into the crew quarter area, Lee closed and locked the bridge door.

 

"So what are we going to do? Run? Hide? Suicide?"

 

"None of those are practical options- well, except maybe running- that we can do and be not caught or dead.

 

"If you say we can only run, then let's run. OOH!"

 

"What?"

 

"We could go into hiding! Grab fake names and everything!"

 

"Oh, yes, that's a fantastic idea."

 

"What else do you suggest, Ford?"

 

"I don't know, do you see any other options?"

 

Suddenly, there was a knocking from the bridge door.

 

"Uncle Ford, Uncle Lee, I think you'll want to see this!"

 

* * *

 

"A Republic fleet? Here? Impossible, Lutune is neutral."

 

"We don't know that's a Republic fleet, Lee. That could be that maniac from Iotis."

 

"That Cipher guy? Good point. There's no way to know, is there?"

 

"Yes, there is," Ford turned and strode for the bridge, "We go talk to them.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger, Chapter 5  
> Work Code: THB0010.5  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): IlanaNight  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, August 4th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> All information concerning Lutune courtesy of http://archiveofourown.org/users/IlanaNight


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

Ford fell into his chair, Lee following him into the bridge.

 

"Ford, answer me. What are you doing?"

 

"I'm gonna go up there and talk to these scumbags."

 

"What? That's never going to work, Ford! We need to leave this planet!"

 

"I'm not doing that, Lee. These bastards have overstepped their bounds, and they need to pay."

 

"Ford, what if we die?"

 

"We face that risk every day, Lee."

 

"Think about Mabel, Ford."

 

Ford stared into space, with a pained look on his face, before starting the engines.

 

"Fine, we'll run. But I don't like it; I'd rather blast this scum outta the sky."

 

"I know, Ford. You'll get to shoot lots of things. Especially when we get to wherever we're going."

 

"Where should we go, Lee?" Ford asked as he started the take-off procedure.

 

  
"Hmm... how about Nogero? It's a remote planet; few people really  _know_ where it is."

 

  
"I don't even know  _what_ it is; where in the galaxy are you talking about?"

 

"It's close; near Naboo, actually."

 

"I still have no idea where that is."

 

"Just take us to Naboo, we'll figure it out from there."

 

"Alright, then. One quick trip to Naboo, coming up," Ford said as the ship lifted into the air.

 

* * *

 

"Master Cipher, there's a ship attempting to leave the planet!"

 

"Shoot them down," Cipher ordered callously from his position at the front of the bridge, his right hand raising up in a vague gesture before returning to behind his back. He was looking outside, at the planet below.

 

  
"But, sir, it's the  _Glass Shard_ !"

 

"What?!" Cipher turned, looking at the trooper, before jumping into the pit next to him. All the troopers stiffened, as if in fear or respect.

 

  
"It's the  _Glass Shard_ , sir. The ship from-"

 

"Yes, yes, I remember. Hmm..." Cipher brought his right hand to his chin, contemplating.

 

After a moment's silence, his hand waved off his face in a care-free move.

 

"They are of no use anymore. Shoot them down, but, if they escape, let them."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Cipher returned to his former position in front of the triangular windows, now looking at the freighter slowly ascending from the planet's surface.

 

_They will be dealt with one way or the other._

 

"Commander!" He barked, turning his head slightly as his highest-ranking officer on duty came up next to him.

 

"Prepare a shuttle for me. If they escape, I want to be on the planet so I can deal with them."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

* * *

 

"They're coming towards us!" Mabel observed in a panicked state, braced against her chair.

 

"I see, I see!" Ford replied grumpily, maneuvering the ship out of the path of the massive ship coming towards them.

 

"Thank goodness you're a good pilot!"

 

"Not now, Lee!"

 

The Republic ship opened fire on them, its massive guns firing rapidly at the small freighter.

 

One of the bolts connected, rocking the whole ship and plunging them into darkness for a split second.

 

"Geez! The shields can't take another hit like that!"

 

"Then maybe you should shut up and let me concentrate on flying!"

 

The ship rocked again, and numerous red lights went off on the console.

 

"Our shields are down! We can't get hit again!"

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger, Chapter 6  
> Work Code: THB0010.6  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): IlanaNight  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, August 7th - Saturday, August 8th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> All information concerning Lutune courtesy of http://archiveofourown.org/users/IlanaNight


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

"Whaddya mean, our shields are down?! I thought this ship was rigged to the nines! Get back there and fix whatever the Hell the problem is!" Ford shouted, jamming a thumb backwards.

 

Lee stared for a moment, and then got up and ran into the ship.

 

"Mabel! Come take his place!"

 

Mabel quickly unstrapped and moved up, taking her uncle's place at Ford's right.

 

"Alright, now, I know we haven't put you behind the controls yet, but I need you to read me what comes on that screen," Ford explained, plopping his right hand down with a single finger extended toward the screen at the top of the console, "I'd read it myself, but I'm too busy trying to keep us alive."

 

"Alright, uhh..." Mabel began uncertainly, "It says shields are down, and engines are at 100%. Power is at, uh, 60%. Weapons are at 100%. Uh, it says we're being fired on."

 

"Yes, yes, I know that. Tell me- Whoa!" Ford quickly pushed down, moving the ship out of the firing zone of the other's massive turrets.

 

"Aren't those big guns intended to shoot big ships? Why would they use them on us?"

 

"Because they really want us dead, kid. Now, tell me, does it say any errors?"

 

"Uh, no. Uh, there aren't any errors."

 

The ship shook, and the power flickered, this time for more than a few seconds.

 

The screen came back on, bathed in red.

 

"Well, now there's, um, lots of errors."

 

"Read them, top to bottom!"

 

"Uh, error: hull breach! The hull's breached?! Shouldn't we be dead?!"

 

"That door's pressurized, kid," Ford jammed his thumb at the door again, "So is the one to the engine room. If they breached the cargo bay or the quarters, us and Lee are cut off from each other, but still alive. Anyways, keep going."

 

"Alright, uh, error: hull breach, error: comms down, error: power flow fluctuating, uh, error: weapons disabled... there's quite a few of these."

 

"Alright, are there any that say "crit" before the "error"?! If so, read me those!"

 

"Oh, uh, alright, the, uh, hull breach error has "crit" before it, the comms error has "crit" before it... so do all the others I read and a few more."

 

"Read me the other ones!"

 

"Uh, error: life support disabled, uh, error: pressurization malfunction-"

 

"WHAT?! Mabel, try to get Lee on the internal comms!"

 

"Wouldn't they be down?"

 

"JUST DO IT!"

 

Mabel pressed a button just below a circular cluster of holes; the ship's internal communication system.

 

Static came out.

 

"Uncle Lee, can you hear me?"

 

The fuzzy sound continued.

 

"He's not respond-"

 

"I know he's not responding, Mabel!" Ford snapped.

 

Mabel looked at Ford with a look of pain before turning to face forward.

 

"Is that all you need me to do?"

 

The ship rocked again, and the power blinked off, flickered for a second, and then went dark.

 

Ford looked up and around, waiting for the power to come back.

 

It didn't.

 

"I have a bad feeling about this."

 

The ship ceased movement, before it began shaking extremely.

 

"We're being pulled by their tractor beam!" Ford exclaimed, reaching up and flicking switches.

 

"Uncle Ford, is this it?"

 

Ford stopped, turning to his niece, staring at her with a blank expression, mouth ajar.

 

"W-what?"

 

"Are we going to die?" She asked, as if it weren't the heaviest question in the world.

 

Ford couldn't answer. His mouth moved like a fish's, but no words came out. Eventually, he just closed it and went back to work on getting the power back.

 

Mabel slumped down in her chair, staring into space.

 

"I think they're flinging us towards the atmosphere; they probably hope we burn up on re-entry."

 

Mabel didn't respond.

 

* * *

 

"Come on, come on!" Ford said in a stressed voice.

 

  
The  _Shard_ was hurtling towards Lutune at a speed far too fast for comfort. Ford knew they only had a few minutes before it was too late to save themselves. He slammed a hand down on the console, and, like magic, the power returned.

 

"That's a load o'- never mind," Ford started, before taking control of his ship, moving it so they wouldn't burst into flames and die traumatic, painful deaths.

 

The ship was now parallel to the ground, slowly arcing closer and closer.

 

The ship started to shake due to the atmosphere pushing against it, but Ford had it under control.

 

"Mabel, start reading me the new errors!"

 

"There aren't any!"

 

"Great! Then hang on!"

 

The ship started heating up, the atmosphere not appreciating it at all.

 

After a few moments of silence, the ship stopped rocking, and the orange trails over the viewports turned white.

 

Ford let out a whoop of joy and excitement, standing up, putting his hands in the air. Mabel stayed in her chair, a blank look on her face.

 

Ford quickly sat back down, maneuvering the ship so he could land it.

 

"That looks like a good place," he said, pointing to a small town on the surface, "And it's the closest we got."

 

The ship began descending, landing with a thud.

 

Ford stood up and walked to the bridge door, pressing the button to open it. It only slid half-open weakly before stopping altogether.

 

"Great," Ford scoffed as he got between the door and the frame, shoving it open with his back. The door gave under his pushes, sliding completely open.

 

Ford surveyed the damage: it was pretty bad. Most notable was the brand-new circle-shaped hole in the floor, ending just short of the bunks. It was about 5 feet in diameter, and has charred edges. About a foot of bulkhead, wires, and pipes made up the edges, ending in the outer hull and the air of the planet beyond. The ceiling about the wound was also charred black, but not as badly.

 

Heavy, dark grey smoke hung in the air, as though someone had started a fire. For all Ford knew, there could be a fire somewhere.

 

Ford coughed and waved a hand in front of his face, attempting to clear the smoke, but it didn't work. He slowly stepped into the crew quarters, looking over the new decoration of his home.

 

"...this is going to take a lot of cleaning."

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger, Chapter 7  
> Work Code: THB0010.7  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): IlanaNight  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Saturday, August 8th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> All information concerning Lutune courtesy of http://archiveofourown.org/users/IlanaNight


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

Lee pulled himself up from the floor with a heave, raising a hand to his head, groaning in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened his eyes, he looked around the engine room, observing the opaque, grey smoke that hung in the air.

 

He guessed they had crashed.

 

He pushed himself off the floor, stumbling towards the door to return to the bridge. When he pushed the button, the door didn't move. He sighed in exasperation and walked over to one of the wall stations. The entire thing was lit up in red, as was the whole room.

 

  
He started mashing buttons angrily, wanting nothing more than that  _damn sound_ to stop.

 

With a final tap, the red lights around the room deactivated, and Lee sighed in relief.

 

"That's more like it!" He shouted happily as he went to exit again. This time, the door opened with no problems.

 

Lee strode out into the quarters, where things looked a lot worse. He saw his brother looking around, surveying the damage.

 

"...this is going to take a lot of cleaning."

 

"You've got that right!" Lee replied in a sarcastic tone. He could see his brother's eyebrows raise in relief.

 

"Lee! You're alright!"

 

"I am, but my ship sure isn't! What have you done to 'er, Ford?!"

 

"I landed her!"

 

  
"Oh,  _sure_ ya did! More like you crashed her!"

 

  
"Hey, we were attacked! I couldn't very well jump to Naboo with a massive hole in the floor! And I  _landed_ her! Slowly, steadily, like a newborn baby being put in it's crib!"

 

"That's not what I felt! It was more like-"

 

  
" **Can you stop arguing for five seconds?!** " Mabel shouted.

 

"We need to fix the ship before we're all killed, not stand here bickering until those troopers come!"

 

  
"The kid's right! We should start repairs,  _now_ ."

 

  
"Pssh, just like you to side with her against  _your own brother,_ " Lee quipped, crossing his arms.

 

"Hey, I'm not-"

 

"Don't start that again. I will lock you both in the wasteroom and make you hug it out. Got it?" Mabel barked.

 

Both her uncles turned to her with wide eyes; it was unlike Mabel to be so stern.

 

"Alright, fine. You two go into town and buy the supplies, and I'll start fixing what I can," Lee said.

 

"Whoa, aren't you normally the one who goes shopping?"

 

"I'm the mechanic, and we have no time to spare. The sooner I start repairs, the sooner we can leave."

 

  
"But that means only you'll know what we need. How about you sound the ship, and then take Mabel to town and get what we need while  _I_ start repairs?"

 

  
"Oh, you have  _got_ to be joking. I'm the only one qualified-"

 

"Shut up!" Mabel shouted yet again.

 

"How about we all go?" She suggested.

 

The brothers looked at each other.

 

"That's not a bad idea, I guess," they both mumbled in agreement.

 

"Then it's settled. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

The shopping trip was uneventful. However, it was a good thing all three went; there were many supplies.

 

  
The trio slowly walked back to the  _Shard_ , laden like pack mules.

 

Before long, they were at the foot of the ramp, just waiting to get inside.

 

"Mabel, go get the door," Ford ordered.

 

"Nah, I got it," Lee protested, walking up the ramp and opening the door.

 

"I hate you sometimes," Ford said in a jokey tone.

 

Lee turned and scowled before stepping in and opening the other door. He turned to the inside and stood completely still for a moment.

 

"...Lee?"

 

Suddenly, Lee Pines fell backwards, a cauterized, circular hole in his forehead. His eyes were lifeless; wide, yet unseeing. His mouth hung open. In front of him stood Darth Cipher, lightsaber activated and pointed off to the side. He had a look of annoyance on his face.

 

"I had hoped it was the other one," he said passively.

 

  
" **_LEE_ ** !" Ford immediately dropped his supplies and unholstered his blaster, pointing it at Darth Cipher, firing. The first shot ricocheted off his lightsaber without qualm, and then Cipher used the Force to pick up Lee's corpse to shield him, it absorbing the second and third shot. Ford lowered his weapon hesitantly.

 

Cipher then flung Lee's flailing corpse at the two of them; Mabel ducked, however, it was too fast for Ford, it hitting him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

 

Cipher leapt forward, landing at Mabel's feet.

 

  
"And now, you all  **die** ."

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger, Chapter 8  
> Work Code: THB0010.8  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): IlanaNight  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Monday, August 10th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

Mabel fell backwards in surprise, landing on her butt with an "oomph".

 

She stared with wide eyes before starting to crawl back, trying to get away from the madman with the instant-death laser sword. He simply stalked toward her slowly, not caring for her escape attempts.

 

Ford pushed Lee's corpse off of him with care, leaving it beside him as he raised his arm and opened fire. Cipher rolled his eyes as he lifted his lightsaber, deflecting the shots, before grabbing Ford's throat with the Force, lifting him off the ground, strangling him.

 

Mabel pulled her blaster and aimed it at Cipher. He glimpsed at her before letting out a laugh.

 

  
"You would  _dare_ to attempt to kill me with  _that_ ?! Oh, the wonders of the galaxy," he mused as he smiled, loosening his grip on Ford.

 

"Would you rather I used the weapon you gave me? The one like yours?"

 

Cipher's eyes sparked in interest.

 

"Oh, I had forgotten about that! That sounds like a fantastic idea; yes, go get it."

 

Mabel stood up and was walking up the ramp into the ship, when Cipher called out to her again.

 

  
"Oh, and don't try any funny business, or you become short  _two_ uncles."

 

Mabel continued inside the ship, opening Lee's rack to retrieve the weapon she hadn't seen since he took it on Iotis.

 

He had promised he would teach her how to use it as best he could.

 

He had promised lots of things.

 

With the lightsaber in her hand, she lowered his rack back into place, the thought that he would never sleep in it again briefly crossing her mind. She turned and returned to him. Cipher had turned around the face the ship, his arms crossed. Ford was splayed over Lee's body; however, Mabel knew he wasn't dead. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she was certain he was alive.

 

"Ah, perfect. Now, do you know how to use that, girl?" Cipher asked as Mabel approached him.

 

"No, I don't," Mabel admitted defiantly.

 

"Well, you press the button to turn it on, and then you go swinging. It's simple, really."

 

"I'm sure," Mabel said sarcastically as she followed his instructions and activated the blade.

 

"Well, at least you can do that. I'll show you a few things."

 

"Are you kidding me?" Mabel asked incredulously.

 

  
"Of course not; you need  _some_ sort of training if you're going to be any sort of help. Now, let me show you."

 

Mabel rolled her eyes as he watched him instruct her.

 

"Alright, now, this," he swung the blade horizontally, "is a horizontal slash. And you would block it like this," he said as put both hands on the hilt and held the blade firm.

 

"Now, try it."

 

Mabel swung the lightsaber horizontally with both hands, which Cipher blocked.

 

"Good! You really were made for this, you know."

 

"What?"

 

"Well, you're Force-sensitive. Didn't you know? Sure, it developed late, but, if the Jedi had waited, they would've seen you're even more powerful than-"

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Oh, you stupid, insensitive humans. I've always hated you; never could take a hint."

 

"Hey, I-"

 

"Oh, shut up and let me keep teaching you how to kill me."

 

* * *

 

An eternity later, Cipher had taught Mabel all the slashs, blocks, stabs, and parries.

 

"Now, let's test your skills."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because if you're going to die, I would rather you at least have a chance to defend yourself. Now..."

 

Cipher held his lightsaber in both hands down at his waist, at an angle from his body.

 

"Come at me."

 

Mabel wasn't even sure what happened next; it was like the conscious part of her brain deactivated, leaving her instincts and her subconscious to control her. She was moving faster than she had ever seen, and she could barely keep up.

 

She was actually holding her own with an hour's training against one of the most evil people who had ever lived; someone who had killed millions.

 

And she was proud of herself in that moment.

 

After a few minute's fighting, Cipher said stop, which Mabel did. They were both panting as they deactivated their sabers.

 

"Well, I must commend you! You took to that very well!"

 

"Gee, thanks."

 

"How about this: you can come with me, and we can rule the galaxy together!"

 

Mabel was silent in response, considering. She wondered...

 

_A lavish throne room on Naboo, surrounded by anything she could ever want. Her throne, gold, with red velvet upholstery. Torches burning. Defined men holding trays of food, wearing nothing but-_

 

Mabel shook her head with a shudder.

 

"No, thanks."

 

"Are you sure? Because I think..."

 

Mabel suddenly felt as if her mind was not her own anymore; it was like someone was coming in and writing over her thoughts.

 

"You want to. Admit what you want. Come with me, and we'll wipe the Republic and the Confederacy away, and rule together!"

 

Mabel clapped her hands to her temples and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth.

 

_Ruletheuniversehaveeverythingyoucouldeverwant_

 

**_fightit_ **

 

_youknowyouwanttoyou'rejustdenyingit_

 

**_ fight it _ **

 

**_giveintoyourtemptationsgowithhimandruletheuniverse_ **

 

**_ Fight it. _ **

 

With a start and a gasp, Mabel opened her eyes, feeling the presence leave her mind.

 

Cipher collapsed in shock, landing on his elbows.

 

"H-how did you do that?!" Cipher demanded, panting.

 

Mabel smirked.

 

"I'll never tell you. Now, let us go."

 

"What, you think-"

 

Mabel's lightsaber was suddenly out and aimed at his neck.

 

"Let. Us. Go."

 

Cipher glared at her for more than a moment before he nodded in defeat.

 

Mabel deactivated the saber, and Cipher stood up.

 

"You win this round, Mabel Pines. But know this: there will come a day when you must choose. Risk everything to save everything, or risk nothing, and almost certainly lose it all. I hope you're prepared for that day."

 

  
With that final cryptic message, Darth Cipher jumped into the sky, landing on top of the  _Shard_ , bending his knees in the landing. He turned his head to glimpse at her one last time before he jumped again, disappearing over the ship.

 

Ford groaned and put a hand to his head, lifting his head off his dead brother's chest.

 

"Ugh... what happened?" He asked in a strained voice, looking around. His eyes went from Mabel to the Shard to the sky to his brother's corpse.

 

"Oh... oh..." he said as his voice slowly became a whine, tears welling in his eyes, his hands going to cover his mouth. He fell onto his brother's chest again, face first, hands on either side of his head. Mabel could hear him sobbing loudly, and she turned, walking up the ramp into the ship.

 

Mabel heard a yell as she got onto her bunk and went to sleep, tears welling in her eyes but never falling.

 

* * *

 

Mabel awoke when the ship started moving. She lazily jumped put of her bunk before falling back into Ford's with a start. Her arm raised, as if to defend herself.

 

Lee's corpse was laid in his bunk, eyes and mouth closed and arms crossed to the shoulders. He could've looked like he was sleeping, if it weren't for the lack of color in his face or the hole in his forehead.

 

Mabel lowered her arm, her mouth- which was wide with shock- closing again. She straightened up and walked into the bridge, it only just occurring to her that the hole in the floor had been fixed; however, the ship hadn't been cleaned.

 

She sat at Lee's chair and stared out the window.

 

"Where are we going?" She asked flatly.

 

"Home," her uncle responded, and, without another word, they took off and left Lutune.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger, Chapter 9  
> Work Code: THB0010.9  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): IlanaNight  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Wednesday, August 12th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> All information concerning Lutune courtesy of http://archiveofourown.org/users/IlanaNight


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

  
The ceremony was short and simple. After it was over, Ford and Mabel returned to the  _Shard_ , and left Or for what they were sure was going to be the last time.

 

"What now?"

 

"We disappear. We're gonna go to Nogero, start a new life. Gideon's after us, Cipher's probably after us. We need to lie low."

 

"For how long?"

 

Ford sighed.

 

"I wish I knew, kid. I really did. Lee was the plan person."

 

"Well, I guess one of us is going to step in, aren't we?" Mabel snapped in fury.

 

Ford simply looked at her with sad eyes. Mabel instantly regretted her anger. There was silence between the two for a moment.

 

"I'm sorry," Mabel quickly said.

 

Ford had turned back to the viewport, his eyes staring at nothing.

 

Mabel didn't say anything after that, and they fell into an awkward silence as the ship jumped into lightspeed.

 

* * *

 

  
Cipher marched onto the bridge of the  _Defender._

 

"Status report!"

 

A uniformed trooper ran up to him.

 

"Sir, the Battle of Geonosis continues with no significant gains or losses, and the auxiliary fleet has arrived at Radnor and is standing by."

 

"Fantastic. Tell them to prep for attack."

 

"Sir, won't that be difficult? Y'know, without you?"

 

Cipher smirked.

 

"I have full confidence in their abilities and faith to the cause. Besides, we need to begin the invasion of Lutune."

 

"Oh, yes, of course, sir."

 

Cipher strode up the walkway to the windows at the edge of the bridge and put his hands behind his back. Another trooper approached his back.

 

  
"Sir, the  _Glass Shard_ has left Usanor, and appears to be headed south," the trooper murmured.

 

"Keep tabs on them. I want an update every 12 hours."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"If they stop in the core, we'll need to get some... underground forces to take care of them."

 

"And if they don't, sir?"

 

"Then we won't have to worry about them, will we?"

 

"Of course not, sir."

 

"Dismissed, commander."

 

The trooper turned and walked away.

 

  
Cipher crossed his hands behind his back, watching his ships slowly constrict the planet, the  _Vengeance_ beginning it's landing sequence.

 

His face broke into a wide smile, baring his teeth to the vacuum of space, before he reared his head back and broke into a full-scale unbridled laugh.

 

The galaxy was his, and there was nobody in it who could stop him.

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger, Chapter 10  
> Work Code: THB0010.10  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): IlanaNight  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, August 14th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> All information concerning Lutune courtesy of http://archiveofourown.org/users/IlanaNight

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Star Falls: Increasing Danger  
> Work Code: THB0010  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): IlanaNight  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, July 26th - Friday, August 14th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


End file.
